


modern problems require modern solutions [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by attheborder
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	modern problems require modern solutions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [modern problems require modern solutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951377) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 Week 1 simulpod challenge. [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048544) and [gracicah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994994) also recorded versions!

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:51
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.9 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vendmhpv8fr5ls1/modern_problems.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_modern problems require modern solutions_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951377)
  * **Author:** attheborder
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel




End file.
